


A favor

by Ririfungi (Sinha_Ri)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Masochism, One Shot, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinha_Ri/pseuds/Ririfungi
Summary: Oliver and Lily been happily married for 3 years, but after an incident, Oliver has been trying his best to take care of his husband. However, when is enough, enough?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	A favor

**Author's Note:**

> This may not be everyone's cup of tea !! It's weird angst touching and I'm a shitty ass writer..Also, before any confusion, Lily has only 1 eye. Well 2 cus he's human but lost the other a long time ago

"Ollie.." Lily spoke as he was seated up at the side of the bed. 

"I…" He bit his lip, "Can you... touch me..?"

 _Touch him?_

"Are you sure?" His voice had a hint of concern, "Are you really up for it?" 

Lily nodded. 

Oliver walked towards him and stood in front of him in hesitation before lifting his head, and kissing him. Lily met those kisses back with urgency followed by small whimpers. 

Oliver would've found this cute before, but he feels uncomfortable. It's not like he can tell him that, Lily needs him right now. It's not everyday he asks to be touched. If this is what he needs, Oliver will do his best to give it to him. 

"..o..ollie…" Lily breathes between a kiss. 

Oliver then lightly pushes Lily down to lay on the bed as he follows atop him. The kisses continued with less hesitation that traveled down his neck. He kissed him at the side of his neck repeatedly and even sucked a little. It was clear that Lily enjoyed it because he kept raising his head to allow Oliver more space.

Out of pure habit, Oliver neatly wrapped his hands on Lily's wrists, which were at the side of his head. Lily jolted his body up, letting out a loud groan. Oliver could feel a bulge immediately form, yet he quickly let go and pulled away, "I-...I'm sorry." 

He can't do this. _He can't do this._ That isn't a reaction he wanted, that he expected. It's all just so..

Lily's eye was wide open, his face flushed red. He turned to his side to hide his face, "Don't look at me!" His arms were pushed against his chest, as if to hide them. Oliver could hear light whimpers. This was just all too much for him. He didn't like hurting him, but it seemed to turn him on. What's he supposed to do? Nothing he can do seemed right. But he doesn't have many options.

But…"Does..it hurt? Um. Being hard...that is." 

He didn't say a thing, but Oliver could tell it did. He lightly turned him around, "Lily...Lily look at me." 

He turned to him, but seemed to avoid eye contact. 

Oliver just stared at him. He was still so red. He can't even imagine what's going on through his mind. 

But this, this pain is turning him on. It isn't something he can control, but for now it's what gives him pleasure, pleasure he doesn't ask for. 

With a nearly inaudible sigh, he moved his hand down Lily's shorts and started rubbing him.

Lily's hips thrusted upward, small moans leaving him. With his other hand, Oliver lifted Lily's shirt to expose his stomach. He caressed it, kissed it. Meanwhile, the hand under his shorts started moving up and down. Lily didn't seem to object his actions and appeared to greatly enjoy it. 

Oliver stopped kissing him and focused on finishing him, which was very soon to come. He decided to position himself behind Lily, cupping him as his hand continued its work. Lily's body pressed itself further into Oliver's, breathless gasps leaving him. 

Although he was so close, he wouldn't come. Oliver had a sinking feeling what it would be. With his free hand, he grabbed one of Lily's wrists and squeezed it. This made him squirm and moan loudly before coming. 

His highs always last a while, but this was longer than usual. He seemed to want to come even more, his hips still jerking upward, but more refused to come out. In the spur of the moment, Oliver continued to jerk him off, overstimulating him and milking whatever else of cum that didn't come out. 

Saliva drooled down his wide open mouth. Oliver had seen him cum before, he'd seen Lily overstimulated, but this..this was different. He'd never been like..this. In such a state of euphoria. 

When he seemed to finally come down, he closed his mouth and closed in on himself. Oliver had let go of his wrist and moved up to hold his hand. Carefully, he positioned himself higher on the bed, as if nearly sitting up, and turned Lily to face him. He caressed him in his arms, placing Lily's head on his chest. 

Although it was only touching, aftercare was always vital. And if there was one good thing out of this, it is the fact that Lily was tired out. He hadn't slept well and cried too often nowadays. Oliver could tell how tired he was. Even now, the bags under his eyes were so dark that it was noticeable from a fair amount of distance. He'd been sluggish, frustrated. He needed rest but he refused to. 

"C'mon Lily...rest.." Lily was clearly struggling to stay awake. His eyelid felt so heavy and his body seemed to already shut down. 

"I'll be right here when you wake up," Oliver took a deep kiss on the hand he held, "I promise." 

Just like that, Lily closed his eye and quickly fell into slumber.

His breathing was even and light. A good sign. Oliver stayed where he was and sighed. He covered his face with his hands. He peaks from them to look at the bandages over Lily's wrists.

_What am I doing?_

**Author's Note:**

> Ho boy, this doesn't actually happen with these characters, it's just a dumb thought I had. Any questions or comments are welcome ! if I'm bored enough, might continue it


End file.
